


When I Meet You

by venus_demilo



Series: Like Blue Orange [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hints of Sookai haha, Huening Kai is american, Pre-Slash, Pre-debut, Soobin is tall, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_demilo/pseuds/venus_demilo
Summary: Soobin and Huening Kai meet somewhere between Honolulu and Seoul.





	When I Meet You

Kai first met Soobin before he was supposed to. Kai wasn’t even officially a trainee at the time. He had just flown in from Hawaii and was supposed to learn at least a little Korean before the company would let him train. Kai didn’t think that was fair- he knew hello, and goodbye, and how to order food. But he didn’t (couldn’t) protest, and so here he was, hunched over a workbook and trying to remember the unit for counting knitting knots. He didn’t even know how to knit. 

His self-pity session was interrupted when someone slammed the door open and shut it just as quickly.

“Hello?” Kai called, standing slightly. The door opened again.

“Hello? I’m sorry, I didn’t know someone was using this room.”

The person who steps through the door is gorgeous, tall, and unfortuantely for Kai, very Korean. He understands that the taller boy is apologizing, but beyond that he’s lost.

“It’s okay.” He replies. “I’m Kai, what-what is your name?” He winces as he stutters through the basic sentence. The stranger doesn’t seem to notice.

“My name is Soobin. I haven’t seen you around, are you new?”

Kai knows the word new and he can usually recognize pronouns, but once again, he’s lost. Kai nods, hoping against hope that it makes sense. Soobin smiles, and Kai feels his heart stutter in his chest.

“What are you doing in here, then?” Soobin asks. “Isn’t everyone supposed to be training?”

Kai hesitates. “Um-I’m… study? Studying?”

Soobin’s face wrinkles, “Oh, are you that foreign kid the vocal teacher was talking about? The one from America?”

Kai nods. He can understand most of that. America he definately recognizes. “I’m from Hawaii. I came- came to train. Here.”

Soobin laughs. “That’s so cool! You should meet Yeonjun-hyung, he speaks English pretty decently.”

Kai screams internally. He can’t understand Soobin at all when he talks that fast. He wants to be friends with Soobin so badly- it’s been a lonely couple of weeks, and Kai is a social creature.

“Kai? Are you okay?”

Kai snaps to attention. Frustration boils in his chest when he realizes Soobin is still waiting for an answer. Bright red colors his cheeks as he ducks his head.

“I didn’t understand, I’m sorry.” Kai mutters. He waits for the door to close and Soobin to leave. It must be annoying to have half of a conversation with someone.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Um- I have a friend who speaks English. You should meet him.”

Kai’s head snaps up. “Really?”

Soobin’s smile is bright and warm. “Of course! He’d love to meet you! He’s training right now so we’d have to go later.”

Kai glances at the clock. “I’m training too. Why aren’t you?”

Soobin giggles shyly. “We all get free days and mine’s today.”

“I don’t get free days, I just get more work.” Kai whines. “Why do you get free days?”

“What are you working on, anyways?” Soobin asks, leaning over to peek curiously at the scattered papers Kai had abandoned.

Kai shrugs. “Measuring units, I think? I’m doing really badly.”

Soobin lights up. Kai smiles in spite of himself.

“Can I help you? And then you could-” Soobin pauses. “Teach… English.”

Kai laughs, more out of shock than anything else. Soobin’s English was accented, broken, and clumsily adorable. Soobin flushes.

“Sorry, it was a bad idea…”

Kai’s eyes widened. “No! I like it!” Soobin’s startled expression probably matched his own, but Kai kept going.

“You teach me Korean, I’ll teach you English. Deal, Soobin?”

He reached out one hand, biting his lip anxiously. Soobin smiles, reaching out to gently take Kai’s hand in his own soft one.

“Deal, Kai.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!! The response to Blooming Gold Season was so good, so here I am, back again. Basically, I've decided to write this non-chronologically, there will be more parts, and I'll hopefully be able to update Saturdays or Fridays.   
> That being said, please leave comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Title taken from TxT's Cat and Dog (the furry anthem in all it's glory)


End file.
